The Birthday Bear
by MountaineerTookieClothespin
Summary: Chapter 3 is now uploaded! Completed! It's Sydney's birthday. What romantic thing does Vaughn come up with for her present? Read and Find out! Please RR!
1. Sydney's Birthday

Disclaimer: I do not own the Alias show or any of the characters.

A/N: Their thoughts are in italics. 

"Hi Vaughn," Sydney said as she sat down on one of the overturned crates in the warehouse.

"Hey Syd" Vaughn replied.

"So, why did you call me down here?" Sydney asked him.

Vaughn smiled and studied her. She looked totally worn out. There were dark circles under her eyes, and she just kind of drooped as she sat there on her crate.

Sydney just sat there while Vaughn studied her.

It didn't particularly bother her that he just sat there staring at her.

She was glad that they could just sit silently looking at each other. It was nice too just sit there with him.

Finally, Vaughn spoke "I called you here to check on you."

Sydney looked at him in surprise. "What do you mean?"

Ï mean, now don't take this the wrong way or anything, but you don't look that great."

Sydney immediately prickled. "I don't look so great?" She repeated in obvious disbelief.

Vaughn could easily tell that he had offended her. 

"Look Syd, I don't mean like ugly or anything. I just think that you look wiped out." Vaughn told her quickly.

In truth, he didn't think that he could ever think that she was ugly.

Sydney sat rigidly staring at him. "And you just had to point out the obvious, why?"

Vaughn's face turned a deep shade of red, and his forehead wrinkled.

Sydney relaxed her posture, and almost forgot her anger at the site of his red face and wrinkled up forehead.

"_He is so cute when he's embarrassed. Wait, what am I saying? He's cute all of the time."_ She thought to herself.

Meanwhile, Vaughn was thinking, "_How stupid am I? I just insulted the woman that I love_."

"I'm sorry, Sydney. I was just concerned." Vaughn told her sincerely. 

Sydney smiled at him. "It's all right. I'm sorry that I was so grumpy about it. But, I'm fine."

Vaughn gazed at her fondly. "Can you take some time off from both agencies?"

"Not at the moment. But I am off one day next week." Sydney replied.

Vaughn grinned. "That's great. What are you going to do?"

"Um, well."

Vaughn could tell that she was stalling.

His mind began to race with questions. "_What is she doing that she doesn't want me to_

_know about? Could she be going out with someone_?"

Finally Sydney broke him out of his racing thoughts by blurting out, "It's my birthday on Saturday. That's when I'm off. I don't know what I'll do during the day. I think that both Will and Francie have to work during the day, so who knows. We'll probably do something later that night though."

Vaughn blinked. "_I can't believe that I didn't know that it was her birthday_," he thought.

Realizing that Sydney was still staring at him, Vaughn smiled and said, "Well, then Happy Birthday."

Sydney smiled back at him and touched his arm briefly. "Thanks. I had better go, Francie's making dinner, or bringing it form the restaurant. Either way, I'm sure it will be good and I don't want to miss out on it."

"Okay, have a nice dinner, and a fabulous birthday," Vaughn told her.

Sydney grinned. "Thanks."

As soon as she left, Vaughn's mind began to race. "_I wonder what I can get her for her birthday_?"

Meanwhile, Sydney was wondering what she could do during the day on her birthday.

A/N: So, what did you guys think? Should I continue? Please click the little, purple button and leave a review, so that I at least know that you read it. Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars or implied cuss words! Thanks!


	2. Plans

Disclaimer: I do not own the Alias show or any of the characters.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. Keep it up, please! J

"Hey guys. What are you doing?" Sydney asked, as she walked into Francie's restaurant.

Will and Francie were sitting at a table eating dinner.

Francie looked up and smiled at her. "You got my note?"

"That's why I'm here" Sydney replied.

Will looked up with a confused expression. "What note?"

Sydney sank down into a chair at their table, and sighed. "Fran left me a note meet you guys here for dinner."

Francie smiled. "I know that I was supposed to cook or bring some dinner home, but I have to work late tonight, so I figured that you would just want to come eat with Will and me."

Sydney smiled at her. "Yeah, this is great."

Francie smiled back at her, and stood up. "I'll go get you something to eat. Do you want anything in particular?"

Sydney shook her head. "No. Just surprise me."

Francie laughed. "Okay, be right back."

"So, how's the new job going, Will?" Sydney asked.

"It's going great. I really love it." Will answered.

Lowering his voice, Will leaned toward Sydney and said, "Please tell Vaughn, thanks for me."

Sydney smiled at him. "I will."

Francie returned a few minutes later, holding a plate.

"Here you go, Syd. It's blackened fish."

Sydney picked up her for and reached for the plate of fish. "Thanks, Fran."

"Your welcome" Francie said, as she took her seat again and started eating her own dinner.

"What are you guys going to be doing this Saturday?" Sydney asked them.

She wasn't sure if they remembered that Saturday was her birthday.

Franice looked up from her plate. "I have to work during the day, but I'm leaving early."

Will nodded and said, "I have to work too, but I get off early."

"Okay, that's cool" Sydney said.

Will frowned. "Did you want to do something with us?"

"Well, yeah" Sydney replied.

Francie frowned in concentration and pulled out a day planner. A minute later she gasped. "It's your birthday!"

"Sorry I forgot, Syd" Will said with a sheepish smile.

"Me too" Francie chimed in.

Sydney shrugged. "It's okay, you guys. But do you want to hang out that night?"

"Definitely. Why don't we cook a special dinner and get a cake, or a cheesecake?" Francie said enthusiastically.

"That would be great!" Will chimed in.

"What do you think, Syd?" Francie asked her.

Sydney smiled at them and said, " Yeah, that would be really nice."

"Then it's a plan," Francie stated.

"Yep" Will said.

"Yep" Sydney said, echoing Will.

After they had all finished eating, Sydney took off for home.

Later that night, Vaughn finished cleaning up his kitchen and sat down in his favorite chair to read the Sunday ads, that had come in that morning's paper.

A couple of ads later, he saw it. The best, most perfect gift for Sydney's birthday.

Vaughn grinned and set the ad aside.

A/N: What did you guys think? Please click the little purple button and leave a review, so that I know you read it. Plus I LOVE feedback! Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars, implied, or actual cuss words! Thanks!


	3. The Bear

Disclaimer: I do not own the Alias show, books, any of the characters, or anything pertaining to it or it's merchandise. I do not own anything pertaining to Hallmark or it's merchandise, name, or products.

A/N: Hey, guys. This will be the final chapter of this story. I do not watch Alias anymore and have not for a while so I will be finishing the Alias stories that I have already started on here, but that aren't finished yet, but I will not be writing anymore new Alias stories. Please remember to review! My Alias stories have nothing to do with whatever is happening on the show now. 

The next morning, Sydney got up early and went for a run. 

Vaughn, who had also gotten up early, was taking a walk down to a small shopping center to get Sydney's present.

Sydney slowed her run down to a light jog, and glanced up to see Vaughn strolling down the sidewalk toward her.

Blinking, she stopped at a bench and took a seat.

A few minutes before reaching the bench that Sydney sat on, Vaughn looked up and spotted her sitting there.

When he reached the bench, Vaughn casually took a seat.

"Hey" he said.

"Hi" she replied.

"So, did you find out if your friends could hang out on your birthday?" Vaughn asked quietly.

Sydney sighed. "Yeah. They have to work during the day, but both of them are getting off early. We're going to have dinner at home, but I don't know what I'm going to do during the day." Sydney told him.

Vaughn shifted on the hard bench. "Would you mind dropping by the warehouse for a few minutes on Saturday at around noon?"

"Um. I guess not. Can you tell me why?" Sydney asked him.

Vaughn blushed. "Yeah. I want to give you a birthday present."

"You don't have to do that." Sydney said.

"No, I want too." Vaughn replied.

"Um, okay. Noon?" Sydney said.

"Yeah." Vaughn confirmed.

Sydney nodded, stood up, and jogged off.

After waiting a few minutes, Vaughn got up and headed off to buy Sydney's present.

That Saturday at almost noon, Sydney got in her car and drove to the warehouse.

After arriving, Sydney headed inside and to the place where they always met.

Sydney looked around the room, but she didn't see Vaughn.

But sitting on Vaughn's normal crate, was a snow white bear, holding a cherry red heart with a zipper.

Sydney let out a small gasp, walked over, and picked the bear up. 

Not seeing any note, she opened the zipper on the heart and reached inside. She found a little piece of paper. Unfolding it, she began to read.

It read-

_Dear Sydney, you hold my heart in your hands. I love you._

_                                                           Love,_

                                                          Vaughn 

Vaughn, who was waiting in the shadows, watched her intently to see how she would react.

For several moments, she just stood there staring first at the note and then at the bear.

Then she broke into a sunbeam of a smile, and started crying softly.

Quickly, Vaughn stepped from the shadows, and walked toward her.

Sydney looked up when she heard his footsteps.

Smiling, she walked into his open arms and whispered, "I love you too!"

                                               **The End**

A/N: Hope you liked it. Please leave a review and let me know. Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars, implied, or actual cuss words! Thanks!


End file.
